The random story of little Fujibear
by UmiHoshi
Summary: Once upon a time, Tezuka bumped into Fuji-bear


once upon a time, Tezuka Kunimitsu......was having a little trouble on his hand.  
In front of him, in the middle of the woods, he had found something.

...A tinny Fuji bear........

"punyu?" It replied his stare.  
Was it lost? Where were it's parents? and more importantly, why Fuji?  
No..... no no no, this wasn't Tezuka's business, he should just move on. He was seeing things! yes, that was i-  
"Punyu!" The item he had attempted to ignore was now leaching on his leg.  
Was it seeing him as his mother?  
Tezuka tried to shake it off, bit it only resulted in it clinging it's nails into Tezuka's leg.  
Tezuka grunted and lifted the little thing.  
It was cute and fuzzy and adorable and.......and somehow........... incredibly annoying.  
Tezuka placed it back on a tree trunk. "Stay." He urged it and walked off.  
"nyuuuuu.......nyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu......" It whined after him as he walked off.  
Tezuka, as a stern man would never head back towards the little creature though, now would he ever?

"And that is the situation." He explained to mother Oishi, holding the warm boll of fur.  
"arah arah mah...." Mother Oishi replied. "It can't be helped. You'll have to stick with him."  
"And your logic behind that is?"  
"For the sake of the story, of course." Mother Oishi reached his hand lovingly towards the little Fuji.  
"Gru!" It sounded unpleased and bit Oishi's fingers, showing a group of pit-bull teeth.  
".............."

And so, Tezuka set out for a journey to find a doctor to heal his poor mother's condition.  
Accompanied by a contemned roaring Fuji-bear.  
But what terrors will they face in their quest?  
The first one, of course would be the fox........cat..... Eiji.  
As Tezuka sat down to enjoy his lunch...... or rather, tho see just how much the little Fuji-bear could enjoy both their shares, an omnious creature was drawn to the smell of an extra tube of toothpaste, Tezuka had taken along for no particular reason.  
slowely, the evil fox-cat Eiji approached the two not-aware-of-them-someday-suppose-to-becoming-lovers, but then noticed the little Fuji-bear.  
Seeing it for a fluffy toy, Eiji took it for it's own.  
"punyu punyu!" Fuji-bear panicked.  
"Nya nya nya!" Fox-cat Eiji laughed at his own genius and glared at Tezuka.  
"ah..............perfect timing, I was just searching for someone who could take him over from me....... Thank you for that"  
"PUNYU!" little Fuji-bear threw a stone against Tezuka's head.  
"I mean..... oi, that's mine, give it back."  
"nya nya nyan?" Eiji stared at the little Fuji in his hand, realizing it was alive. amused by it, he threw him in the air and catched him a few times.  
"I see I have no choice then....." Tezuka grabbed his bag and took his tennis gear out. "Muga no Kyoushiiiii~"  
Again, a stone hit Tezuka's head. "nyunyu..." Fuji-bear gave the fox-cat his toothpaste and told it to leave.

Continuing on their way, they met the snake-fairy Kaidou.  
"fussshhhuu.... you can have 3 wishes. make it quick."  
"A basket. Warm milk. A better storyteller."  
"I can only fulfill the first 2."  
"Then a sandwich...."  
And so, Tezuka fed Fuji-bear the warm milk and carried him, sleeping, in the basket.

Heading their way on, the story teller asked Tezuka why he didn't ask for medicine for his mother. Why didn't you, Tezuka?  
"Because it would end the story."  
And so, Tezuka passed mountains and forests and Taka's until they reached the shore line.  
"You cant go on here. You can't." a voice sounded. In front of Tezuka stood hunter Momoshirou.  
"Why not?" Tezuka stopped.  
"Because no one can pass without asking me. No one can."  
".........Then I'll ask: can I pass?"  
Momoshirou fell silent.  
"err....yes?"  
And so Tezuka passed on.  
"Wait wait! He didn't ask me!" Momo pointed at the Fuji-bear.  
Because the ruckus, Fuji-bear woke up and glared at Momo.  
Sensing the terror of an angry Fuji-bear, Tezuka grabbed the sandwich and threw it off. "Fetch!" and Momoshirou ran after it.

Again, the Fuji-bear leached onto Tezuka, this time his arm. But the loving moment of the happy uke and not so willing seme could not last forever.  
Because in front of them stood: The endboss, Eichizen.  
"Mada mada dane...." the brat grinned.  
For no appearand reason, he blocked the road.  
"Tezuka,I'll take the Seigaku forest pillar from you!"  
"You can have it....."  
"Really?"  
"Sure...." And Tezuka walked on.

"Mada mada dane!" Eichizen called out. Tezuka turned back to him.  
"We can't let the story end like this."  
"Ah..... I guess that's true...." Tezuka grabbed for his tennis racket.  
A randomly epic battle started. Several trees were hit over and 3 earthquakes had past by when Fuji had climbed from his basket.  
When the little Fuji-bear saw his friend in terror something inside him snapped. There had to be something he could do. yes.... it was now..... only Fuji could save the day.  
for the first time in the story, Fuji's eyes opened.  
"HIGUMA OTOSHI!!!"

It had been a hard but satisfying fight. Tezuka stared down on the body of Echizen, crushed by a giant bear foot, which appeared out of nowhere in paticular.  
And in his basket, Fuji-bear was contemnedly sleeping.  
Tezuka had reached the doctor, Inui, who gave him a potion for mother Oishi. The day was saved as Tezuka and Fuji stared at the 3 o'clock sunset.  
And so, at least Fuji and Tezuka a little less lived hapily ever until the next story.

the end.


End file.
